spirit of the Void
by Mew Siul
Summary: SI. Yes, another one, am I making too many? I like basing characters after myself xd. This hapens after I fall in a glitch in reality I end up in Nibel, but aparently I'm neither a spirit of light or shadow. What exactly am I? What is my role here? The SI takes the role of the exile, Meetra doesn't exist here.
1. VOID

I clearly have a fixation with death and the afterlife, don't I? some of you might recognize the similarities to **Missingno 151 **due to the fact that I couldn't think of any better introduction for the Void theme of this story then this one, I'm ashamed, I really am.

Also the Star Wars universe is an AU where the events of Knight Of The Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords doesn't happen, this is not because I don't like it, quite the opposite, the game is my favorite and one of the main reasons this story exists, but I've decided I would rather if the Star Wars characters, including the Force, didn't have ANY precedent with living Wounds in the force to make the protagonist, and I have my own plans for Nihilus.

# #

Where am I?

What happened?

Reality had suddenly started behaving weird and ripping itself apart.

Almost like some sort of weird glitch.

When I had seen it I had tried to leave running, but I couldn't leave fast enough.

And I fell.

…

When I woke up, I was surrounded by darkness.

I woke up in one of the creepiest places possible.

There wasn't anything around me, I panicked, I tried to run but as there wasn't anything remotely resembling landmarks I eventually gave up since I didn't know if I was even moving.

How long had I been running for?

I probably should tell you how it's like in the VOID.

It's basically an experience of extreme sensory deprivation, the first thing I did was check my body and I couldn't see or sense anything.

Giving up running I tried _swimming_. While at the same time just willing myself to move forward.

I don't know how well that worked either, but at least some part of me felt as though it was doing _something_.

After some time doing that I got bored and started to meditate.

It was not something I did, ever, through my life, but considering I was the closest I would get to the Buddhist zen. I might as well try it to calm down.

Thinking to myself, even though I didn't know if I was thinking or talking aloud, helped somewhat define the limits between myself and the VOID.

I wondered what I could do, how long would I have to wait until someone came back for me.

I know what happens to the mind in times of extreme sensory deprivation, people lose their sense of self.

…

But nobody came.

I don't know how much time has passed since I got to this place, how long have I been in here?

Hours, days, years, decades, centuries…

I can't feel or sense anything. Anything.

I'm sure I must be dead, otherwise I would have died by now.

I spent a lot of time "swimming" the VOID, until eventually…

"What the hell?"

I had crashed into something, much to my immense joy.

I had completely forgotten what it felt like to touch something.

I gleefully tried to touch it again.

I felt it, like a membrane, I pressed against it, slowly managing to pull through, yet as I did, I felt a strange energy trying to enter me, I kept it at bay with my mind until I was completely in.

I don't know how I was able to keep energy out with my mind.

Lighting surged everywhere, blinding me, and I felt myself falling.

I hit the ground with a thud, I only slightly grunted through the fall and consequent rolling on the ground.

Strange thoughts began rushing through my head.

I got up, or rather tried too. I ended up on all fours. Looking like a cat sitting upright.

I looked around, finding myself in a forest with a glowing tree nearby.

It made weird sounds I couldn't understand, I looked elsewhere, to see behind me several glowing creatures.

I then recognized where I was: Nibel

The Tree, the Spirit Tree I realized, made another weird noise, I looked more around and saw the Guardian Spirits were coming closer.

I quickly left running.


	2. Trying to figure things out

**Jaime Hudson****chapter 1 . Dec 24, 2019**

**You should write more chapters of this... Would make a good movie or TV episode!**

**markvg241****chapter 1 . Dec 22, 2019**

**It seems like a cool concept. To bad the writer seems to never finish anything they start.**

**Mew Siul - I plan to Jaime. I already have a vague idea of what I want with this story.**

**As for you Mark. I do want to finish the stuff I write, I just keep running into problem after problem and writing is hard for me.**

…-

I had fled the area of the Spirit Tree and His children.

I didn't know how such a meeting would have ended but I'd prefer **NOT** to test it.

I stopped after I entered the forest outside the clearing.

I looked at myself.

I no longer looked even remotely human, rather, I looked like some kind of guardian spirit but without light.

Am I a creature of shadow? I didn't know.

If I was then maybe I did the right thing in leaving the Spirit's area.

Maybe, I don't know how they would have reacted in those circumstances.

I was stopped from my examination when I was feeling up my loins noticing that I no longer had a dick.

"Oh!" I said softly in dull surprise, I was never a particularly emotional guy and my stay in the Void increased that trait big time.

I kept feeling myself, finding out that now I had pussy lips.

"Ooooh!" I said again, the surprise in my tone getting considerably more noticeable.

Then I clicked my tongue as my sole visible reaction to losing my masculinity.

Mind you, I wasn't particularly close to my old gender, and I didn't have anything against girls but feminine and pangender as I was I still preferred to think of myself as male for a few reasons.

Oh well, it's a minor loss, I just hope it doesn't cause problems later. To my comfort, it will almost definitely not.

Having done that, I moved to my legs and feet.

I felt my luscious (excuse the lack of modesty) black coat by running my hands (paws?), paws through my legs, feeling them, my fur was so soft.

The next thing on the list were my paws, which to be honest were starting to sting a little.

After wiping of the dirt and small stones sticking into them, I took the time to feel my pawpads, admiring how soft they were.

After finishing, I walked in the direction away from the spirit's clearing.

As I was walking, I heard the strange sound of a creature struggling with something, curiously I went to take a look.

I found one of the Guardian Spirits trapped into some thorn vines.

'_Why wasn't this spirit with the others?_' I wondered, the spirit seemed to be hurting itself so I decided to go there and help out, might even get a good start with the locals.

I began approaching and noticing me, the Guardian spirit began squawking smilish, I frowned at not being able to understand the spirit's language.

I began approaching it, slowly, so as to not seem frightening.

She began looking at me now, I thought it was a her now that I was closer, I came to her side and told her.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna try to help you out." I noted that what came out of my mouth was not human speak, but smilish. But I was happy for that because I felt that meant she understood me.

She mewed something and calmed down.

I grabbed one of the vines carefully, making sure not to touch any thorns and pulled, trying to yank them out.

She squeaked in pain and stopped, realizing that maybe I needed another way.

I looked around, suddenly getting a new idea. I wasn't sure it was a bright one, but it was an idea nonetheless.

I grabbed a couple of the sharpest stones I could find on the ground, picking them up and putting them on each side of the vine.

I then put my nail on the vine and started scratching, slowly cutting open the vine.

It took a few minutes, but I eventually cut open the vines with the rocks one by one.

After she was free for the first time I was able to understand her, even thought when I listened closely, she wasn't actually speaking my language.

"Thank you for freeing me."

I smiled.

"No problem. Hey, what's your name?"

"My name is Aiko, and yours?" The spirit Aiko said happily.

I stopped for a few seconds, not sure if I wanted to give my real name. Then smiled.

"My name is Mu, it means Nothing or Void." I said, lying about my name, but well, a body this different deserved a different name.

Aiko seemed confused.

"Why would your Father name you 'Nothing' that seems mean."

I was frankly moved.

"Bless your kindness for worrying, but I assure you, it's not insulting at all, where I come from people revere the void."

"Oh! Why?" I could tell this was weird to her.

I decided to tell her, my inner academia urging me to answer.

"Well, because of its connotations. It's believed to be associated with a lot of things, such as Order and Chaos and with such, their balance."

Aiko mouthed an ohhh and I giggled, I could grow to like this girl.

"Hey, want to be friends?" I said in a friendly tone.

"Really, I would love that! So tell me, what's your special power." She said

"What?" I said, confused.

"You know, your special ability all of us have one." She explains

"Ohhh, yeah, I haven't found it out, I don't know yet."

Her response made me remember Spoony.

"You don't know yet?" I decided to give her a Spoony answer with a bitter smile I couldn't help.

"That's right, I don't know yet." My smile faded when I saw her looking at me with that face. "But don't look at me like I'm an idiot. There are good reasons for that."

"Like what?" She obviously couldn't believe it.

"Like the part that these things can be so obvious that they hide in plain sight, for example, I may already know and have used my ability yet haven't realized it yet."

She didn't like it, but she seemed satisfied, I was thankful that I didn't have to make an outright lie.

I concentrated, almost wanting to blow her expectations away.

'_Hey, can you hear me?_' I thought jut wishing for her to hear.

"What, did you say something?" She asked.

'_Can you hear me?_' I thought again, excited.

"Yeah, how are you talking without moving your mouth? Though." She answered.

"I might just found out my special talent." I thought, the barest hint of joy filtering through my thoughts.

"Really, I'm so glad, but, how come you've just found out about this now?" She asked.

"Well, I've never tried telepathy before." I answered.

"Hey, do you know of somewhere I could stay, somewhere away from the rest of your family's eyes?"

She looked confused about the request, but answered nonetheless.

"Yes, the depths of the woods, but why? You haven't done anything bad, have you?" She looked a bit angry at the last part. I realized I had to calm her down.

"No, no, no. It's just that my arrival drew a lot of attention and I've decided it might be best to lay low for a while."

It looked like she believed me, no wait, I could _feel_ her believe me now, it looked like the bond was growing stronger.

We said our goodbyes, not without telling her to pretty please keep my identity secret for now.

As I was walking deeper into the woods I began to realize the danger I was in.

Was I cut for life in the forest? I didn't think so, Nibel could be _very_ dangerous for me, but then again I did have a new body.

I began trying to see if I had more psychic powers besides telepathy.

Approaching a nearby rock, I tried to reach the strange Force that let me use mind speak.

To my amazement, the rock lifted up. I enjoyed the feeling, it was so rare for me to feel stuff after my time in the VOID.

It made me feel like some sort of Jedi, if I didn't already know I was in Ori and the blind forest I would have thought I was in Star Wars.

I was concentrating on this so much that I didn't notice the sounds of something approaching me.

I only noticed when I heard growls behind me.

I looked back and saw, to my horror a pack of wolves salivating at the thought of feasting at my flesh.

I took a step back, feeling terror grip me.

As they came closer, my panicked mind scrambled for thoughts, my ears pressed flat against my head in fear.

I then remember that I was now a magical creature with psychic powers.

I gave the wolves a Shinra Tenshi and left running.

I vaguely remembered that running from predators was a very bad idea as it let them know that they had the upper hand, but what was I supposed to do?

I repelled them while running a few more times before running out of juice.

As my power left, and the wolves finally closed I began feeling a very alien hunger and the wolves started to look very tasty.

Hunger

_Hunger_

**HUNGRY**

"**I'M SO HUNGRY!**" I screamed like a lunatic before jumping at the wolves.

I lunged at the apparent leader and sank my fangs into it. The wolf fell to its side a scared yelp.

I couldn't even bring myself to care about the other wolves.

At last LIFE!

FORCE!

PLEASURE!

The other wolves tried to save their leader but I threw them aside with a psychic pulse.

I got up and repeated the process with the next wolf.

I spent a while devouring all the wolves and I enjoyed every second of it.

And after I was done I was still hungry, so I again sank my fangs into the wolf I just killed and started feeding on their flesh and blood like I had fed on their life.

When the hunger finally passed I would only be capable of pondering in silent horror what had just transpired.

'_What is going on?_'


	3. interlude Aiko's POV

(Aiko's POV)

I cursed my luck. Somehow I had gotten myself trapped in these vines, worst of all, these things have damn thorns!

I yowled, hoping someone would come find me.

And it seems Magic was on my side today, because someone came to help me out.

And it was a complete stranger.

But something was off about this stranger, not only did she look a lot like a Guardian Spirit, but when viewed through Magic vision and senses it gave impossible results.

It was as though I was blind when I looked at her, yet she also glows, it was an aura of absolute _nothing_ that sat around her and unexisted, it's something that simply couldn't exist, because it didn't. Yet she somehow _did_.

The… entity in front of me, certainly threw the laws of nature _and_ magic out of a window, she was still cute as a pink fluffy kitten, though.

She saying that she'll get me free.

She then pulled on the vines, making me scream as I felt the thorns digging into me even more.

I squeaked and yelped in pain and she stopped, then she looked around and seemed to have a new idea.

It turned out to be a damn weird idea, but hey, it worked.

After I was out, I decided that a proper "thank you" was in order.

"Thank you for freeing me."

"No problem. Hey, what's your name?" Well I was starting to like her

"My name is Aiko, and yours?"

"My name is Mu, it means Nothing or Void."

That's just incredibly mean. What kind of merciless Spirit Tree calls their child "Nothing", I quickly grew very, VERY angry.

"Why would your Father name you 'Nothing' that seems mean."

"Bless your kindness for worrying, but I assure you, it's not insulting at all, where I come from people revere the void."

That was… weird, and stupid, very stupid, but I wasn't gonna say it aloud, that would be very rude.

"Oh! Why?"

"Well, because of its connotations. It's believed to be associated with a lot of things, such as Order and Chaos and with such, their balance."

That, didn't make the slightest sense to me.

"Hey, want to be friends?"

Well that changed the conversation quickly, I can't help but be certain it was on purpose. But I'll guess that I play along.

"Really, I would love that! So tell me, what's your special power."

"What?" That should be my line you know, what do you mean with "what".

"You know, your special ability all of us have one."

"Ohhh, yeah, I haven't found it out, I don't know yet."

Now I _know_ she's fucking with me, this is a direct trolling on my person, I bit back the urge to growl in frustration.

"You don't know yet?"

"That's right, I don't know yet."

Why is she looking so magic damn amused?

I looked at her with as much deadpan as I could

"But don't look at me like I'm an idiot. There are good reasons for that."

Mu, what reason could there possibly be for you to not know your basic skills?

"Like what?"

"Like the part that these things can be so obvious that they hide in plain sight, for example, I may already know and have used my ability yet haven't realized it yet."

That implies an astonishing amount of ignorance.

'_Hey, can you hear me?' _That, didn't feel like one of my thoughts

"What, did you say something?"

'_Can you hear me?_' Again it happened, and this time I recognized it was somehow Mu talking.

"Yeah, how are you talking without moving your mouth? Though…"

"I might just found out my special talent."

And you hadn't figured it out until now because…? I was finding myself seriously questioning my new friend mental skills.

"Really, I'm so glad, but, how come you've just found out about this now?"

"Well, I've never tried telepathy before."

That hardly excuses it and you should know it

"Hey, do you know of somewhere I could stay, somewhere away from the rest of your family's eyes?"

Why would she ask that? Has she done something evil. Was she actually an evil spirit?

"Yes, the depths of the woods, but why? You haven't done anything bad, have you?"

"No, no, no. It's just that my arrival drew a lot of attention and I've decided it might be best to lay low for a while."

This really needed investigating, once I got back I was going to ask a few questions.

We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways, her deeper into the woods me towards the spiritual grounds.

Once I got there I passed my siblings by and went to talk with Father straight away.

I met him talking with our older brother Ori and told the two everything about the encounter, putting the necessary emphasis on Mu's alien nature and eagerness to avoid contact.

Ori wanted to confront her to find out more, but Father urged us to act with caution.

"But why?" Ori asked.

"My child" Father said "This creature is not from this world. She is neither of the Light or the Shadow, but exist somewhere beyond. Even with all your skill and courage, you may not be able to defeat her yourself."

Then Father turned his attention to me

"Aiko, you have somehow developed a magic bond with Mu, please try to find out more about her, but be careful not to get hurt."

I had developed a bond already, impossible, but I looked inside me and indeed, it was there, that posed as many questions as it solved, it explains how Mu was able to talk through my mind but how did it form so quickly?

Yeah, I was very interested in meeting Mu again.


End file.
